The Hundred Themes of Hetalia
by KSFWolfe
Summary: 100 Themes Writing Challenge, Hetalia style! Ficlets of crack, fluff, angst, and everything in between! Individual ratings and pairings of each theme at the beginning of every chapter. Enjoy!
1. School

YES. I AM DOING THE HUNDRED THEMES CHALLENGE. I needed some major fluff...and I'm sure you do too. FLUFF TO EVERYONE. So I'm doing the Hundred Themes challenge, because while some of the prompts are obviously going to get angsty (horror, fear, etc. etc...) the majority of them are lighter material. ^^ So, without further ado, enjoy theme one. And Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himuruya.

* * *

Theme One: School  
Character(s): Prussia, France, Spain, England  
Pairing(s)/Premise: None; Bad Friends Trio  
Rating: K+

Prussia hefted the brick and, with a grunt, lobbed it at the tall bow windows. The brick smashed through the expensive-looking glass, shattering the thin wooden frames holding the panes in place and tangling in the defiantly expensive drapes.

The albino dusted off his hands, pleased. Besides him, the slender blonde whistled. "Excellent shot, _Prusse_."

"Why thank you."

The brunette crouching on the ground, prying up more bricks from the walk for ammunition looked up. He paled and raised a finger. "h-hey guys…?"

The other two looked towards the broken window.

There, framed in shatter glass and torn drapes, was a livid looking man gripping a revolver.

The blonde Frenchman on the ground waved up at him. _"Angleterre_! Lovely morning, _non_?"

"YOU BLOODY BASTARDS! LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO MY HOUSE!" the man's spiky dirty-blonde hair seemed to crackle with unearthly energy.

"Ach, England," the Prussian with the brick yelled, "We were just having fun, ja? _Arschloch,"_ he added, under his breath.

"FUN!? YOU CALL THIS FUN? IF YOU HADN'T DROPPED OUT OF SCHOOL, YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN KICKED OUT, YOU ROTTEN-" he let a few shots loose, sending the three running.

"School? LIFE IS SCHOOL, YOU LOSER BRIT!" Prussia screamed back as he fled, wheezing with laughter.

* * *

Oh my god, that felt good. I've been writing too much dark stuff lately. C: I'm going to go write theme two right now...


	2. University

Theme Two: University  
Character(s): Rome, Germania  
Pairing(s)/Premise: None; Gakuen Hetalia style  
Rating: K+

"Ah ha! There it is! Now I can- oh, shit, it's an ice cream coupon…" the brown haired man sank back on his desk chair, disappointed.

The tall, severe looking blonde sorting books across the study looked up sharply. "What? What have you lost now?"

"Eh heh heh…you know that cheque you wrote out for the renovations on the cafeteria?"

The blonde resisted the urge to bang his head against the shelf –or rather, bang the other man's head against the shelf. "Roma!" he snapped, "You'd better find that! I don't want cheques floating about around here!"

The Italian looked sheepish –as he should- and asked, rather dazily, "Help?"

The blonde rolled his eyes and stomped over to the desk. He rifled through the papers cluttering up the surface, and finally extracted something from between about a hundred sticky notes, an overdue electric bill, and a used Sudoku game. "This is what you're looking for?"

The Italian lit up. "Ah! Grazie, Germania! Ti amo~"

"Shut up." Germania clocked his friend with a dictionary.

"Call yourself the principal of a university!"

"Yes, yes, but that's why you stick around to be my wonderful VP, no? Hug?"

"…I hate you."

* * *

Hee hee...I'm really getting into this thing. ^^


	3. Countryside

Theme Three: Countryside  
Character(s): Spain, Romano Italy  
Pairing(s)/Premise: Spamano/ SpainxRomano; Chibitalia!Romano and Matador!Spain  
Rating: K+  
Disclaimer: Hetalia's not mine, comrade.

"I hate this place. I hate it, I hate it, I hate it." The little boy hugged his knees and rocked back and forth. "Hate, hate, hate. Wanna go home, home, h-" a shadow fell over him, and he stopped abruptly, glaring up at the tall man who had come up behind him.

"H-Hello, Romano! What are you doing? I asked you to pick the clementines from the trees, not sit about on the hill!"

Romano scowled. "Don't want to work, baaaaastard!"

The man grinned. "Ah, but one must work, si? Or nothing would ever get done." He sat down next to the boy and gazed out over the rustling grass on the hilly countryside that stretched before them. "What a gorgeous day!" he sang, "lovely, lovely! Do you not like it, Romano?"

Romano shrugged.

"Oh, come on! The country is so nice this time of year!" he threw a casual arm over the disgruntled Italian's shoulder.

"H-hey!" the boy yelped, "Go away!"

Spain didn't move, asides from flopping down onto the heather, dragging Romano down with him. "I have a bullfight tonight," he sighed, "might as well relax now…" his gold-brown eyes closed.

Romano lay there stiffly for a moment, unsure of what to do. He glanced over at Spain, who's small smile and gentle face radiated sunbeams.

He settled down, relaxing against Spain's loose embrace.

Maybe this place wasn't so bad.

* * *

Oh my gawd, the fluff! IT BUUUUURNNNNSSSS!!! *rolls about happily*

Theme Four, Wood, up soon!!!


	4. Wood

Sorry it took so long to upload...I have been on vacation for a week. ^^ Went down to USA capital Washington DC...so much American History I nearly wept with joy.

Except America was a _girl_ on the top of the Capitol Building. NOT OKAY. WHY IS THE GOVERNMENT GENDERBENDING I DONT EVEN PFFFTSDOIUJEOIM.

On with the theme!!!

Theme Four: Wood  
Character(s): England  
Pairing(s)/Premise: None; Navy!England  
Rating: K

He ran a hand over the satin wood, feeling the sanded surface, the carefully set nails, the smoothed putty in the hairline cracks in and between the boards, all over with fresh tar.

He smiled.

The frigate was top of the line, newly built and built to last. And she was his.

England touched the brim of his hat and adjusted it ever so slightly.

His ship.

_His _ship.

The wood as scented lightly of oak and honey and the tar, that cocooned him in a net of safety and power.

He felt at home.

The thin wooden walls of the ship were home.

He pulled his woolen cloak over his shoulders and headed up to the hatch.

* * *

**short theme is short.**


	5. Children

Yay for uploading two chapters/themes in quick succession! I ROCK. YESH.

Theme Five: Children  
Character(s): Rome, Germania, Veneziano Italy, Romano Italy, Holy Roman Empire, Prussia  
Pairing(s)/Premise: None; it's a…playdate?  
Rating: K

"Aw…you named your kid after _me?_ How sweet!"

"Shut up." The blonde man scowled. "It's got nothing to do with you."

His friend grinned blissfully, watching the small blonde boy on the floor in front of them arranging blocks according to shape, with subcategories of colour.

"He's like a mini-you, Germania! So cute!"

Germania rolled his eyes.

Suddenly, the door to the room slammed open and three small boys charged in. in front were tow brunettes, and chasing them was an albino six year old with a stick. "Ah ha, ye unawesome knaves! Now I have you cornered!" one swoop of the stick smashed over the colour-coordinated tower that the boy on the floor had built (colours in rainbow order: red, orange, yellow, green, and so on to violet at the top). "Ach- Sorry, Ludwig!" the albino screeched, airily, not seeming very sorry.

Ludwig looked at him resentfully –yes, it was possible for him, the three year old, to look resentful, and quite artfully, too- at his older brother. But Gilbert passed over the incident and began attacking one of the Italian twins, Romano.

"Ah, Germania, call off your child, 'kay?" Rome asked, lazily.

Germania sent a stern glare at Gilbert. " Stoppen Sie es, Gilbert. Das ist eine Befehl."

Gilbert scowled. Romano stuck out his tongue. "Baaastard,"

Ludwig sighed and patiently began to put his tower back together. Feliciano, the other twin, began to thwart his efforts by attacking him in hugs and squeals every few moments, much to the other's chagrin.

"Aw~" Rome sang, happily, "Children are so adorable!"

Germania looked at him like he was crazy.

* * *

my blatant love for anything with Rome and Germania in it is going to kill me one day. :'D


	6. Noir

Oh god~ *facepalm* I haven't uploaded a THING in about a month...sorry for the delay! (I'm not actually sure if anyone's waiting or not, but I'll apologize just in case C:)

Anyways. Here's them six...and if anyone's interested, I've got the first chapter of the **Fifty Nifty United States** up! *whoo*

Theme Six: Noir  
Character(s): France  
Pairing(s)/premise: None; Nazi occupation of Paris  
Rating: K+

_Noir. C'est noir._ France brooded as he walked down the Parisian streets. _C'est noir toujours._

These streets, he remembered, used to be bright. They used to have laughter, flowers, lovers…

There is only black now. Black and grey and red slashes branded across building, the hated red brands of his enemy.

Red and black daubed in blood and tears.

Black and bloody war.

* * *

A fail-tacularly short theme. But I'll have seven up in a second, so hang on. ^^


	7. Vampire

Theme Seven: Vampire  
Character(s): Russia, Belarus  
Pairing(s)/premise: Obviously, it's one-sided Russia/Belarus…O.o  
Rating: K+

Notes: OTL I HAD TO DO BELARUS IN HERE SOMEWHERE, I KNEW, SO MY BRAIN WAS LIKE, JUST GO AHEAD WTFSADKLUJ

She was _really _going to kill him someday.

It was dark inside the dusty attic, but being up here was by far more preferable than being downstairs.

Downstairs, where Belarus was stalking about with a meat clever and a gleam in her eye.

She was like a vampire, he thought, suddenly. A vampire that was slowly draining away all of his life force, creeping up silently from behind to _SUCK HIS BLOOD!_

Russia jumped, his own thought terrifying him even more.

He shivered.

He shouldn't be afraid like this, but it was hard not to be, when his insane sister was trying to knock him out and marry/rape him before he regained consciousness.

He shouldn't be afraid like this. He was _Russia_; everyone was afraid of _him_!

But she was going to _really_ kill him someday.

* * *

Theme eight's gonna be a little while in the coming...I'm reconfiguring it 'cause the first try was CRAP. :P


	8. Fantasy

Character(s): England, France  
Pairing(s)/premise: none/Like hell those are really fairies. More like hallucinations.  
Rating: K+

"Okay, you guys have to stay out here, gottit? But I'll pick you up after the meeting…yes, I know. Hey!" –a laugh- "stop it!"

France rolled his eyes.

England straightened and glared at him. "what do you want?"

"I want to know what substance you are on, Angleterre, and where I can get some. It appears to be working, oui?"

England flushed. "shut up, you frog. You bloody well know I'm not-"

France interrupted. "Do you actually think that those things you see –whatever they are- are real? Do you need a shrink?"

England huffed and stormed into the conference room.

France chuckled, and followed him. As he was entering, something brushed against his back. He twisted around, and scanned the hall, but no one was there except for Japan talking softly to Korea, who was bouncing up and down and up and down and up…at the end of the hall.

France shivered involuntarily and hurried into the room.

* * *

I want a fairy friend. :\


	9. Motherhood

Theme Nine: Motherhood  
Character(s): Hungary, Chibitalia  
Pairing(s)/premise: None/none. Mindless fluff. ^^  
Rating: K

She had never really thought about it before, but it was _fun,_ taking care of Italy like this.

He looked so damn cute in those little dresses; and it had been worth pestering Roderich to buy some things for Italy. It wasn't like any of _Hungary's_ old clothes would have worked; they were all green tunics and worn leather boots.

She tied a colourful kerchief over the tiny nation's brown hair, and tied the little apron.

She wished Prussia would let her dress _him_ up; that would be a scream.

Italy spun and wrapped Hungary in a child's hug, and planted a sloppy kiss on her cheek.

Hungary cuddled him. "Ah, Feli~ So cute!"

So this was being a mother.

* * *

I'm more fond of warrior!Hungary but this was fun to write, too. C:


	10. Art

Theme Ten: Art  
Character(s): Switzerland  
Pairing(s)/premise: Switz and his money. NEED I SAY MORE.  
Rating: K

It was an art form, what he did. It was just that nobody else understood it that way. They couldn't possibly understand the fine art of counting, recording, stacking, and then, most of all, the challenge of keeping it all safe.

Because that was the hardest part; there was a magnetic pull to money that overtook better judgment and became the first and foremost thing in anyone's mind.

He was examining a new safebox at the moment, a pretty little thing as minimalist in design as it was advanced. The Swiss man smiled at his state-of-the-art box; there was reason why people all over the world entrusted him with their valuables. _He kept them safe._

There was suddenly a loud report, like a gunshot, from the yard. In one fluid motion, Switzerland dropped the box and whipped out his rifle, leaping to the window.

Prussia (of course; who else would it be) was crouching on the yard, holding a partially exploded firecracker in one hand; eyebrows singed and looking sheepish.

"you idiot, Prusse," a French-accented voice issued, irritated, from a bush.

"Can't you just have lit the thing?" hissed a Spanish accent.

"OFF MY TERRITORY!" hollered Switzerland, loosing a few warning shots around Prussia on the lawn to show he wasn't fooling around. "the next one's through your head!"

"VORSICHT! VORSICHT!" screamed Prussia at his friends, and the three raced out of the yard, cackling.

Switzerland groaned and lowered his gun. Neutrality wasn't easy.

It took…_art._

* * *

At this point, I've been writing these just to put off my English essay XD


End file.
